According to Me
by Bloodsucker94
Summary: Who knew Brittany can be inspired by a song? Especially in the middle of a dead boring math class.


**This event just happened today to my best friend and his now girlfriend and decided to fanfic it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee  
**

**

* * *

**

**According to Me**

"You do, don't you!" Kurt squealed, right in my ear.

"N-No, I don't!" I retaliated, trying to hide my blushing face.

"Don't hide it, Santana, I know that look a mile away, and you like her!"

"Do you want the whole room to hear, Kurt!?"

English class with Kurt was _so _much fun. My best friend, who also had a reputation as a match-maker, was trying to get it out of me who I liked. Well, the genius got it in one.

"And you have maths with her next! Seriously, it's nearly the end of the year, that girl better hurry up and ask you out."

"B-But she doesn't even like me like that…"

"How do you know?" He smirked one of her 'I-know-something-you-don't smirks. "From what I've seen she's head over heels for you."

"Yeah right Kurt, you're just saying that," I put my pen back on my paper but she took it off me. This is why I never get any work done in English.

"I'm not! Seriously, the other girls think she likes you too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Quinn thinks you two would be so cute together!"

"Oh…" Of course Quinn thought that. But she thinks anyone would be cute with anyone else. Unless she's talking about herself, then she gets picky.

"And Rachel thinks so too!" That perked my interests a bit more. Rachel had always been the most sensible out of us.

"Well… I still don't think she likes me. According to Tina she's got her eyes on someone else, and Tina knows her pretty well."

"Tina's probably just teasing you. Have you ever thought about who she likes according to her?"

"Kur-" I was about to protest, but I was cut short by the bell.

"Have fun in ma-aths!" Kurt sang, making me want to throw my textbook at him.

------

I arrived to my maths class, and sure enough she was sitting in her usual spot. Brittany spotted me walking in.

"Hey, Santana," She smiled.

"Hi, Britt," I replied, and sat down next to her. It's true that I liked her, but I knew she didn't like me… and I was fine just being her friend.

"Alrighty class," The math teacher called out, "Get to work on exercises 8B through to 8D. And don't forget that homework sheet you got yesterday!"

Brittany and I both sighed, and got our books out. We started to get to work but Brittany seemed distracted.

"Say San, I didn't know you had an iPod?" She reached over and I noticed my earphones were sticking out of my pencil case.

"Oh, yeah I only just got it. I don't have that many songs yet, though."

"Why don't we listen to it?" She pulled it out. I was a bit scared the teacher would see it and confiscate it, but Brittany was so discrete with it.

"Are you sure you wanna listen? You probably won't like any of the songs I put on," I asked, not really wanting Brittany to know my favorite songs.

"I'm sure you've got good taste," She smiled, and handed one of the headphones to me. She put the other in her ear and turned on the music.

So we were sitting there listening to my music and doing our maths. It was actually nice, except whenever one of us moved too far away from the other the earphones would pop out, so we had to sit closer together. Not that I minded, of course.

It was nearly the end of the lesson when we came across a newer song on my playlist. I really liked the song, it was catchy and the words really grabbed me.

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right… But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head, according to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted…_

"What's this song?" Brittany asked, and I almost didn't hear as I was singing the song in my head.

"Oh, it's According to you by Orianthi."

"Orianthi?" She pulled a confused look. "Never heard of her. I like this song, though."

"Me too," I smiled, "I just put it on the other day."

"It's so catchy anyone could know all the words from listening to it once," Brittany nodded to the music.

"Oh really?" I smirked. "Then why don't you write down the chorus lyrics?"

A sly smirk spread across her face. "Alright, I will."

I continued with my maths as he ripped a piece of paper from her book and started writing down the lyrics. I saw her pause. This was harder than she thought. Smirking to myself, I continued with my maths.

_According to you, I suck at telling jokes, 'cause I always give it awa_y, _I'm the girl with the worst attention span, you're the boy who puts up with that. According to you. According to you._

And just as it got to the chorus, she slipped the paper of lyrics under my pen, and I started reading it, ready to correct her of all the wrong words…

_According to me,  
__You're beautiful, incredible,  
__I can't get you out of my head,  
__According to me,  
__You're funny, irresistible,  
__Everything I ever wanted :)_

I stared at the paper. I couldn't stop staring. I read the words again; Brittany wrote this about me? She couldn't have, c'mon… she doesn't like me like that…

"I like those lyrics better, don't you?" She chuckled. I looked up at her.

"B-Britt… I…" And yet again I was cut off by the stupid bell. Everyone made a mad dash for the door, and I felt too flustered to say anything else.

But I didn't need to. She leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. At first I thought everyone walking by would stop and stare, but those thoughts floated away as the kiss deepened, and it felt like we were the only two in the room.

At least, until the teacher cleared his throat.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it and review.**


End file.
